In crop protection, it is principally desirable in principle to increase the specificity and the reliability of the action of active compounds. In particular, it is desirable for the crop protection product to control the harmful plants effectively and, at the same time, to be tolerated by the useful plants in question.
Topramezone (IUPAC: [3-(4,5-dihydro-1,2-oxazol-3-yl)-4-mesyl-o-tolyl](5-hydroxy-1-methylpyrazol-4-yl)methanone), as well as its salts, esters, carbonates or thiocarbonates, is a well known herbicide active compounds (see C. D. S Tomlin (Ed.), The Pesticide Manual, 14th ed., 2006, BCPC Alton, Hampshire, UK, p. 1047). Topramezone is known to be an inhibitor of 4-hydroxyphenylpyruvatdioxygenase (4-HPPD inhibitor) and provides highly effective control of annual warm season grasses such as Echinochloa-, Setaria-, Digitaria- and Panicum-species, and of dicotyledonous weeds, like Chenopodium-, Atriplex-, Amaranthus-, Solanum-, Galinsoga-, Stellaria media, Lamium-, and Veronica-species (see e.g. A. Schönhammer et al. Zeitschrift für Pflanzenkrankheiten and Pflanzenschutz). The herbicidal activity and the activity spectrum, however are sometimes limited. In order to achieve a reliable herbicidal action, it has been recommended to apply topramezone in combination with adjuvants such as Dash®. Formulations of topramezone are marketed by BASF SE under the tradenames Clio® and Clio® super (co-formulation of topramezone with dimethenamid-P).
WO 99/65314 teaches that co-application of certain 4-benzoyl substituted 5-hydroxypyrazole compounds including topramezone with certain other herbicides may lead to a synergistic herbicidal activity.
WO 2004/080172 teaches to combine 4-benzoyl substituted 5-hydroxypyrazole compounds including topramezone with a safening amount of cloquintocet or its environmentally acceptable salts, esters, amides or hydrates.
Pinoxaden (IUPAC: 8-(2,6-diethyl-p-tolyl)-1,2,4,5-tetrahydro-7-oxo-7H-pyrazolo[1,2-d][1,4,5]oxadiazepin-9-yl 2,2-dimethylpropionate) is a well known herbicide active compounds (see C. D. S Tomlin (Ed.), The Pesticide Manual, 14th ed., 2006, BCPC Alton, Hampshire, UK, pp. 843 f.). Pinoxaden is known to be an inhibitor of fatty acid synthesis (ACCase inhibitor) and provides post emergence control of annual grasses such as Alopecurus-, Apera-, Avena-, Lolium, Phalaris and Setaria species in wheat and barley. Pinoxaden is marketed by Syngenta as a co-formulation with cloquintocet-mexyl under the tradename Axial®.
WO 2007/073933 teaches EC coformulations of pinoxaden with cloquintocet-mexyl containing an alcohol as adjuvant.
WO 2008/049618 teaches EC coformulations of pinoxaden with cloquintocet-mexyl and a further herbicide such as clodinafop or florasulam containing a triphosphate as an adjuvant.